Érase una Vez
by Misao CuteGirl
Summary: ¡NUEVO ONESHOT! Mi muy particular visión de cómo fue la infancia de Inuyasha y Sesssama cuando Inutaisho e Izayoi aún vivían. Respuestas a los reviews en profile. ¡DEJEN REVIEW!
1. Aniki

**N/A**: Este fic es uno de mis primeros fics. Está traducido de uno de mis fics en inglés que pueden encontrar en y nuevamente se trata de un repost. Pertenece a una serie de OneShots sin relación entre sí, que iré subiendo conforme pasen los días, cuando me acuerde. Lo único que tienen en común es que tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru serán bebés, niños o adolescentes.

En este caso, Sesshomaru tiene 15 años e Inuyasha tiene 3 años. Es una suerte de Universo alterno, sin serlo, ya que no tomo las referencias que aparecen en la 3ª película.

Inuyasha es una marca registrada, que pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo me entretengo usando sus personajes.

_Advertencia:_

_¡Atención, Atención¡Hermano mayor a la vista! Los diálogos de Inuyasha tienen faltas de ortografía a propósito: está aprendiendo a hablar, tengan en cuenta eso._

**"Aniki."**

¡Maldición!

Eso fue chantaje. ¡No puedo creer esto! Mi propio padre me chantajeó. Bueno, como que entiendo hasta cierto punto que él quiera salir con su :_tiembla_: esposa humana sin el bebé, pero **NO** es mi maldita culpa que el cachorro no pueda cuidar de sí mismo. ¡Feh! Cuando yo tenía su edad, me dejaban sólo y desamparado para que aprendiera a cuidar de mí mismo… :_fastidio_: eso es una patética mentira… mi Hahahue no me dejaba sólo ni por si acaso (¡Que consentido era!); Pero el punto aquí es que TENGO COSAS MEJORES QUE HACER en vez de cuidar de un bebé hanyou. ¡Podría ir fuera del castillo y causar destrozos en alguna aldea con mis amigos¡¡**PERO NOOOOOOO**! Heme aquí, el gran Sesshomaru, reducido a la categoría de niñera, lo cual es trabajo de mujeres y de debiluchos que no saben negarse. No es tarea de un lord como yo, Sesshomaru.

"¿Niichan…?"

Y hablando del rey de Roma: he aquí a mi Otouto con su manta favorita a rastras.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"No puede dodmid…"

"¿Y a mí qué?"

"¡Tengo zuzto…! Hay una zombdra en mi kuadto…"

"Pues atrápala y mátala."

"Ez ke ez máz gdrande ke yo…"

"Enano¿Viniste hasta aquí sólo para decirme que hay una sombra en tu cuarto, que es más grande que tú?" Inuyasha asiente con la cabeza, chupándose el pulgar. ":_desdeño_: Piérdete."

Le doy la espalda y me cruzo de brazos. Está gimiendo. ¡Está gimiendo a mis espaldas! Condenado cachorro: si se pone a lloriquear, juro que lo sacaré de mi cuarto a rastras.

Un momento… ¿Cómo fue que se metió aquí….¡**AARRRGGHH**¡Ya Se Puso A Lloriquear!

"Otouto. ¡Detente!" Le ordeno.

":_sob__, sob, sob_¡No puede…::_sob, sob, sob_:" Me dice mientras absorbe aire, sonoramente, por la nariz. Me doy la vuelta y lo enfrento.

"¡Deja de hacer eso! Es repulsivo. ¡Y no me digas que no puedes dejar de llorar¡Por supuesto que puedes::_Inuyasha lagrimea y gime_:… :_enojo_¡**NO** Llores! Pareces una nena…"

**GRAN** Error.

":_rabieta_: **¡BAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAWAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **:_a todo pulmón_:** ¡NO¡¡EZ MENTIDA! **:_llora__ con la boca bien abierta_:** ¡INUYASHA NO PADEZE NENA¡¡BAAAAAAAWAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

:_se__ cubre los oídos_: **¡MALDITO SEA ESTE CACHORRO!** ¿Es Necesario Que Llore Tan Fuerte¡¡Mis pobres tímpanos van a zumbar toda la maldita semana! Pobre Izayoi-san, como que la compadezco. Su hijo tiene problemas para pronunciar las letras y encima grita como si lo estuvieran matando y por cada estúpida cosa que le molesta… al menos eso quiere decir que no se va a morir con la boca cerrada.

"¡**DETENTE**! Le gruño amenazadoramente. Inuyasha se calla en el acto y me mira directo a los ojos, sosteniendo la respiración y las ganas de seguir llorando. Una lagrimota se desliza por su mejilla.

"¿Eztáz enojado?"

Que estúpida pregunta. ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!

"Sí." Respondo con toda honestidad. Más lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y Otouto comienza a hiperventilar… creo que va a llorar de nuevo… :_gulp_:

":_sob_¿Kon chibi Inu-chan?"

Tengo que analizar bien las cosas. Otro llanto o una mentira blanca; otro llanto, una mentira blanca; otro llanto… una mentira blanca… :_asiente_: Una mentira blanca.

"No. No estoy enojado con Inuyasha."

"¿Y Podke ponez eza cada?"

"¿Qué cara?"

"¡Eza Cada!"

"Estaba enojado…"

":_sob__, sob, sob_¿Kon Chibi-Inuyasha::_sob, sob, sob_:"

"No. Con el _llanto_ de Inuyasha. Ahora, házme el favor y ¡Shuuu¡Lárgate¡Piérdete¡Sayonara¡Get Lost¡Sal De Mi Vista!"

Le vuelvo a dar a espalda y me quedo quieto como una piedra mientras espero a que se vaya. Seré como una roca… todavía no se va… e Inuyasha me da un tímido jaloncito en el kimono: creo que deshacerme de este cachorro va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

"¿Niichan?"

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunto sin darme la vuelta.

"¿Komo ez ke te puedez enojad kon un llanto?"

"¡Porque me lastima los oídos!"

"¿Podke?"

"Porque son muy sensibles."

"¿Komo loz oidoz de Otouchan? Ziempdre me dize lo mizmo."

"Sip. Tan sensibles como los de Otouchan." Le digo siempre dándole la espalda. "Ahora, vete a tu cuarto a dormir y déjame en paz."

"Inu-chan no puede."

":_impaciente_¿Y por qué no puedes?"

"¡Pod La Zombdra!"

"¿Sombra¿Qué sombra?"

"Eza ke te dije ke hay en mi cuadto."

"Oh. Era eso. :_enojo_: Ya te dije que regresaras allí, que la atrapes y que la mates."

"Inu-chan te dijo ke la zombdra ez máz gdrande ke yo."

Tengo que reconocerle algo a este chiquillo: casi nunca miente y es bastante aguerrido para tener 3 años. Quizás la sombra en su cuarto _sí_ es más grande que él… ¡Que novedad! Me doy la vuelta y lo miro a la cara: se está chupando el pulgar y me mira casi con admiración. Detesto admitir esto, pero… se ve tierno así… y sí detesto admitir eso¡Aborrezco admitir que en el fondo de mi corazón sí me preocupo por él…! Claro que bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien en el fondo y eso sólo si tengo corazón por allí.

"¿La puedez matad pod mi?"

":_suspiro__ resignado_: Sólo si te largas de mi cuarto primero." Le digo luego de unos minutos de silencio. Su cara de pronto se ilumina.

"¿Puede Inuyasha mirar como lo haces?" Me dice muy alegre. No logro entender a este niño.

"Puedes mirar como lo hago… ¡**PERO**¡¡Una palabra de esto a Izayoi-san o a Otouchan de que me estuviste mirando mientras mataba a esa cosa, te meteré en un saco y te abandonaré en las parte más profunda y oscura del bosque **SIN** tu mantita!" Le advierto mientras me pongo de pie.

"¡Inuyasha no ba a decid nada nadita! Lo pdrometo." Me dice mientras se cubre la boca con sus manos.

Inuyasha sale corriendo de mi cuarto y se queda detrás de la puerta de shoji mientras me espera. Si me lo preguntan, el chiquillo puede mirar cómo me deshago de esa 'sombra' en su cuarto, siempre y cuando cumpla su promesa de no decirle nada a nadie. No sé porqué, pero mi Otouchan y Miyu-san están empecinados en que Inuyasha no vea nada violencia… ¡Patrañas::_camina__ hacia la puerta_: Tengo que matar una sombra, así que manos a la obra.

… :_decidido_¡Ya está! En cuanto mate a esa cosa, este enano se va a dormir: ya es muy tarde para que ande despierto y no es nada saludable para mi: Si Izayoi-san se entera que Inuyasha ha estado en pie hasta esta hora, de seguro me castiga… :_tiembla_: Muy humana será, pero por Kami que no me hace gracia hacerla enojar. ¡Qué Carácter Tiene Esa Mujer!

Salgo de mi cuarto y casi automáticamente Inuyasha se aferra a mi pierna. Intento hacer que me suelte con mi cola, pero el chiquillo :_enojo_: se abraza a mi cola. Está muy entusiasmado… y pese a ese estúpido impedimento para pronunciar letras, habla muy rápido. Pareciera que le alegra mucho verme pelear con algo… y dice que cuando crezca quiere ser igual que yo… :_semi sonríe_: Creo que eso no puede ser tan malo después de todo…

Inuyasha se queda en silencio y se aferra de mi mano por mientras caminamos a su cuarto. Me pregunto qué será lo que está metido esta vez allí. Quizás es otra rata de fuego. Debo decirle a mi Otouchan que los exterminadores que contrató la última vez, hicieron un mal trabajo, porque…

"¿Niichan…?"

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Tómame en bdrazoz… tengo tuto…" Dice mientras se restriega los ojos con una mano y se abraza a su mantita y a mi cola con la otra.

¿Ahora yo, Sesshomaru, tendré que cargarlo?

¡Maldición!

**FIN.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** En caso que no lo sepan, 'Tuto' es una palabra muy usada por los niños muy pequeños en mi tierra (Chile). Es una forma tierna de decir que tienen sueño y que quieren dormir. ¡DEJEN REVIEW!


	2. Otouto

**N/A**: Otro de mis OneShots sin relación entre sí. Lo que caracteriza a esta serie es que tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru serán bebés, niños o adolescentes.

En este caso, Sesshomaru tiene 12 años e Inuyasha tiene 3 días.

Inuyasha es una marca registrada, que pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo me entretengo usando sus personajes.

_Advertencia:_

_Demasiada dulzura no apta para diabéticos._

**"Otouto."**

Y allí estaba, durmiendo como el bebé que era.

Bueno, era un bebé y sólo podía dormir como un bebé, pero lo interesante del asunto es que estaba durmiendo, no estaba llorando como lo había estado haciendo desde que había nacido, hacía no más 3 días atrás.

¡Y tal lindo que se veía durmiendo pacíficamente! Quizás, si seguía tan quietecito como estaba, tener un medio hermanito bebé no sería tan malo después de todo.

Un flequillo blanco, seguido de una luna creciente y un par de brillantes ojos dorados aparecieron por el borde de la cuna. Esos ojos se clavaron en el recién nacido y lo observaron con curiosidad. Era el primer bebé que veía así de cerca. Segundos después, el resto de la cara apareció. Sesshomaru apoyó el mentón en el borde de la cuna, cuidando de no hacer ruidos que podrían despertar al bebé.

No es que le importase el bebé en sí, bueno, quizás un poco, peor en ese momento su prioridad eran sus oídos, ya que el bebé hacia gala de unos perfectamente sanos pulmones, y se había encargado que todos en el castillo se enterasen de lo fuerte que eran, sobre todo la nueva mamá. Por ese motivo era que sus oídos necesitaban un descanso: por culpa de los llantos de su hermanito, sus tímpanos zumbaban como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Sonrió. Sí, a los 12 años aún sonreía: todavía no era el asesino a sangre fría que todos conocemos y queremos. Le sonrió a su hermanito, que dormía pacíficamente, y con mucho cuidado, comenzó a acariciarle los deditos de sus manitas.

Un ruido de bebé hizo que retirase su mano. Frunció el ceño y gruño para sí. Miró a su alrededor: Izayoi-san estaba en recostada en un futon cercano y dormía casi tan profundamente como su bebé. Inuyasha le estaba dando mucho problemas. Su Otouchan le había dicho que su propia mamá, Lady Saki, había tenido los mismos problemas cuando él había sido un recién nacido, porque, igual que Izayoi-san, Lady Saki también había sido una mamá primeriza, y de acuerdo con su Otouchan, _toda primeriza tenía problemas con su bebé, ya fuera humana o youkai_. La humana que descansaba en el futon no parecía ser la excepción a aquella regla.

Su atención volvió a su hermanito, que estaba recostado sobre su panza, con la cabecita vuelta hacia un lado. Tenía una pequeñas orejitas de perro aplastadas contra su cabecita: eran blanquitas, como su cabello y su piel de bebé. Estaba vestido en un kimono azul y tenía una de sus manitos muy cerca de su boca. Su carita de bebé era redonda, sus mejillas y nariz de bebé eran regordetas y tenían un tinte rosado, sus ojitos de bebé estaban cerrados y parecían delgadas líneas. Todavía no tenía garras, y no tenía ni marcas en su rostro ni cola como la suya. Lo único que diferenciaba a su hermano de un humano albino eran las orejitas de perro.

Su hermanito era un hanyou y lo habían llamado Inuyasha.

Acarició las mejillas de su hermano con cuidado. Traviesamente comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en una de las orejas, que se remeció de descontento. El bebé abrió un ojo, muy molesto, bostezó y volvió a dormirse.

Sonriendo, Sesshomaru volvió a hacerle cosquillas en la oreja, esta vez, usando la punta de su cola. Una vez más, la oreja de Inuyasha se sacudió molesta, y el bebé emitió un sonido que recordó a un gruñido de advertencia, versión bebé.

Siendo el travieso cachorro que era, Sesshomaru sonrió mostrando los dientes y continuó haciéndole cosquillas a su hermano, sin darse cuenta de la sombra que se cernía sobre él. Esta vez, no sólo 'atacó' su orea, sino que también le hizo cosquillas a su nariz y mejillas. El bebé, siempre dormido, se pasó una torpe mano por la cara y abrió los ojos como platos. Sesshomaru se detuvo aguantando la respiración. Inuyasha bostezó y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Por suerte.

Una vez pasado el susto, Sesshomaru volvió a su tarea de molestar el sueño de su hermanito, pero esta vez…

"Me alegra ver que te estás llevando bien con tu hermano." Dijo una voz junto a él. Sesshomaru se detuvo. "Pero ten esto en mente: si lo despiertas, tú lo pondrás a dormir ¿entendido?"

"¿Hace cuanto…?"

"¡Shhhh¡Mantén la voz baja!" Le advirtió su papá, guiñándole un ojo. "Desde que comenzaste a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz." Añadió.

"Y… ¿Cómo es que… no me di cuenta?"

"Porque aparte que estabas muy concentrado en tu :_ahem_: jueguito, Yo, Inutaisho, Tu Otou, tengo más experiencia que tú, cachorro." Declaró el lord, cruzado de brazos. "No deberías molestar a tu hermano mientras duermes."

"Mmm. Lo lamento, Otouchan." Se disculpó Sesshomaru, con una leve reverencia de cabeza.

"Hmpf. No importa. Cuándo tú tenías la edad de tu hermano, también te hice cosquillas en las orejas y el rostro… tu querida hahahue me descubrió y tu estallaste en llanto en ese momento."

"¿En serio¿Y qué pasó¿Qué hizo mi okaa?"

"Hmpf." El taiyoukai, que estaba cruzado de brazos, cerró los ojos y altivamente miró hacia la pared. "Me golpeó en la cabeza con un jarrón, que se hizo añicos, por molestar a su precioso Sesshomaru."

"¡Uuh¿¿En serio hizo eso? Pero… ¿Por qué Lo Hizo¿Acaso no te vio?"

"Había muy poca luz, tus llantos la despertaron, estaba cansada y su instinto maternal estaba funcionando a todo dar: lo que vio fue una sombra con mucho pelo sobre la cuna de su bebé recién nacido, no me vio a mi. Saki-chan era muy aprehensiva contigo." Narró Inutaisho, esta vez, acariciando el lomito de Inuyasha. "Hijo, nunca molestes a un bebé que duerme, sobre todo si su okaasan está cerca." Aconsejó mientras señalaba a la durmiente Izayoi.

Inuyasha emitió un sonido de disgusto. Sesshomaru ladeó la cabeza a un lado mientras observaba a su Otousan. Una enorme gota de sudor le recorrió la cabeza al joven príncipe.

"Entonces… ¿Otou¿Por qué le estás haciendo cosquillas a mi hermano?"

"Err… :_retira la mano_: Tú no has visto nada." Dijo Inutaisho, cruzándose de brazos una vez más.

Padre e hijo se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos, y se sonrieron con complicidad y travesura. Ambos comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas al recién nacido casi por inercia. Esto, y con justa razón, no le gustó al bebé Inuyasha, quien, para expresar mejor su enojo, no encontró nada mejor que abrir su boca y hacer uso de ese extraordinario par de pulmones con los que había nacido.

"**¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

De todos los bebés que habían nacido en el castillo de Inutaisho, y los que nacerían por al menos 500 años que siguieron, Inuyasha, era con muchísimo, el bebé que más fuerte lloraba.

Ante el repentino estallido de malhumor de su bebé, Inutaisho lo recogió rápidamente de su cuna y lo abrazó contra su pecho, para poder calmarlo mejor o hacer que dejara de llorar y volviera a dormirse, al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru intentaba llamar la atención del bebé con el mismo propósito.

De pronto, una furiosa Izayoi se cernió sobre ellos, con un aura de fuego a sus espaldas, el puño en alto y con más de una vena amenazando con explotar, ya sea o en su puño o en su frente. A medida que el llanto del bebé se intensificaba, lo mismo ocurría con la ira de la joven madre. Izayoi se sentó frente a su marido, disparándole cuchillos a él y a Sesshomaru con la mirada. Ambos youkai sonrieron lastimeramente, con cara de perritos culpables y arrepentidos, pero eso no les sirvió de mucho, ya que más venas aparecieron en la frente de la humana, y su rostro se puso muy rojo. Izayoi, sin decir nada, estiró los brazos como pidiendo que le entregaran al bebé. Inutaisho acunó a Inuyasha unos momentos antes de entregarle a su okaasan, quien, en cuanto lo recibió, lo acunó y comenzó a calmarlo de inmediato con una ternura más que contradictoria con la ira que hacía unos momentos había irradiado.

No por mucho tiempo. Izayoi le clavó los ojos a Inutaisho y a Sesshomaru de forma tan intensa, que habrían hecho retroceder al mismísimo Naraku, con la cola entre las piernas… si tuviera cola.

"¡Largo!" Gruñó con los dientes muy apretados.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

La puerta de shoji se cerró con un particular estruendo, que si hubiera sido una puerta occidental, habría sonado como un memorable portazo. Dentro de la habitación quedaron Izayoi y el bebé Inuyasha, que seguía llorando. Padre e hijo se quedaron viendo la puerta cerrada por unos instantes. Sesshomaru tragó saliva, miró a su Otousan, que no se veía muy feliz, y se animó a decir lo que pensaba.

"Al menos no nos golpeó con un jarrón." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Estás castigado sin postre por una semana."

"**¿QUÉ!** Pe… pero… Pero **¿POR QUÉ?**"

"Por despertar a tu hermano menor." Respondió Inutaisho, mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba en dirección al dojo.

**FIN.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS**: Reviews Misao-CG será feliz. MUY feliz.


	3. El Baño

**N/A**: Otro de mis OneShots sin relación entre sí. Lo que caracteriza a esta serie es que tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru serán bebés, niños o adolescentes.

En este caso, Sesshomaru tiene 15 años e Inuyasha tiene 3 años.

Inuyasha es una marca registrada, que pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo me entretengo usando sus personajes.

_Advertencia:_

_Demasiada dulzura no apta para diabéticos. Inuyasha, como tiene 3 años, sigue con un ligero impedimento lingüístico._

**"El Baño."**

¿Y ahora¿Dónde se metió¡Que bebé más travieso! No sé cuál es su problema con su baño, pero cada vez es igual: a medida que se acerca la hora, hace su mejor esfuerzo por esconderse. ¡Es Sólo Agua Con Jabón! Y tengo mucho cuidado de no echarle agua a los ojos cada vez que lo baño para no irritárselos: Tanto que me dijeron en casa que los perros detestan bañarse y yo no presté atención. :_decidida_¡No voy a permitir que un hijo mío ande sucio por la vida!…¿Pero Por qué se me hace tan difícil encontrarlo¡¡Sólo tiene 3 años¿Desde cuándo sabe esconderse tan bien? Hasta la semana pasada al menos soportaba el baño sin chistar, pero ahora lo evita con toda su fuerza… creo que oigo algo… viene del siguiente corredor…

"¡Cachorro¿¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que Este Sesshomaru **DETESTA** Cuando Te Me Cuelgas de las Piernas?"

"¡Baño, Baño!" Dice una voz llena de pánico. :**_n.n_**¡Ya encontré a mi nene!

"¿Baño?… ¿A mí qué me dices? Sabes que lo necesitas: apestas a inu húmedo."

Hora de intervenir. Doy vuelta a la esquina y veo a Sesshomaru-kun tomando a mi niño por el cuello. Me observa y se sopla el flequillo, camina hacia a mí y me entrega a Inuyasha en los brazos, pese a que este patea por soltarse. Le sonrío a Sesshomaru-kun, pero este apenas si hace algún gesto con la cara…

…Eso me pone nerviosa. Sesshomaru no era así cuando era pequeño. De hecho, esa cara de hielo que pone está en directo contraste con el dulce cachorrito que conocí una vez. Bueno… Sess-kun tiene 15 años… quizás esa cara de hielo debe ser alguna moda nueva entre los muchachos de su edad. Feh. :_suspiro_: Adolescentes…

Inuyasha sigue protestando y se sujeta de las mangas de su hermano mayor, quien se suelta de un tirón.

":_enfado_¡Inuyasha¡No hagas eso!" le advierto. Mi niño se me queda viendo, muy quietecito. Le sonrío a Sesshomaru. "Gracias Sesshomaru. Me ahorraste un gran problema."

"Feh. :_se arregla la ropa_: Iré a ver si mi Otou llegó."

Apenas me responde, me da la espalda y se aleja. Hmpf. Eso no estuvo bien¡Qué grosero de su parte…::**_ù.ú_**¡Tiene Que Ser La Edad, Sino, NO me lo explico!

Inuyasha sigue intentando soltarse.

"¡Quédate quieto Inuyasha! Me acabas de dar muchos problemas, jovencito." Lo regaño mientras camino hacia el baño. "Todos los días la misma historia. ¿Por qué no te gusta bañarte?"

":_mohín_: Me da miedo…"

":**_O.o_**¿Y eso por qué mi niño?"

"… pod… loz youkai agua-budbuja."

"¿Los _qué_?"

"… loz youkai agua-budbuja…"

"¿Youkai Agua-Burbujas¿Y esos¿De dónde salieron¿Quién te habló sobre ellos?" Si Jaken ha estado asustando a Inuyasha otra vez, se las verá conmigo :_vena__ gorda_:.

"Niichan." Me dice mientras se acurruca en mis brazos. "No le digaz ke te dije, podke me dijo ke zi le kontaba a adguien… me komedían en la noche…"

"¿Ya…?"

"Me dijo ke komen cachoditos inu-youkai e inu-hanyou. :_aplasta__ las orejitas contra la cabeza y abraza a su mamá_:"

No, no fue Jaken. Fue Sesshomaru. :_suspiro_: Eso cambia un poco las cosas… y resuelve el misterio del porqué Inuyasha le ha tomado una repentina fobia al agua. :_suspiro__ de alivio_¡Que bueno¡Yo creí que le había dado Rabia!

":_abraza__ a su hijo_: No te preocupes, Inu-chan. Esos Youkai no existen."… que yo sepa.

"¿Kómo zaves?"

"Err…" Buena pregunta. "Pues porque… ¡Tu Otousan los mató a todos para que no pudieran hacerte nada!"

":**_O.O_**¿De veditaz, de veditaz?"

"¡En serio! Si quieres pregúntale cuando vuelva." Le digo con una gran sonrisa. A ver si veo a mi Inutaisho antes que Inuyasha logre encontrarlo primero que yo.

"… Ya… Inuyasha no hiede tomad el baño de todaz manedas." Me dice con un mohín. ¡Ay no¡Que no me diga eso cuando ya casi llegamos!"

"¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?"

"¿Ke cuento?"

"Uno muy lindo. De una princesa." Veamos que tal está mi imaginación estos días.

"¿Otdra vez¿Podke ziempdre zon pdrinzesas?"

"Entonces de un príncipe."

"¿Komo Inuyasha?"

"Como Inuyasha." Le digo mientras lo acomodo en mis brazos. Una vuelta más y llegaremos al baño. "Este era un príncipe muy guapo, poderoso y valiente. El más fuerte y valiente del reino y el más querido por todas las niñas. Pero se sentía muy solo, y un día, salió en busca de alguien que lo acompañase." Pero qué original… Ya casi, ya casi. "Mientras buscaba, se encontró con un hechicero muy, muy malo (que le pegaba a los perritos), y tuvo envidia del poder del príncipe."

"¿Y?"

"El brujo malo comenzó a atacar una aldea, y le dijo al príncipe que si no se enfrentaba con él, mataría a todos los aldeanos. Como el príncipe era muy aguerrido, decidió enfrentarlo, pero… el brujo lo engañó y le lanzó un poderoso hechizo, que convirtió al príncipe en un árbol sagrado y se fue." ¡Por Kami-sama! Eso no puede ser más repetitivo. :**n.n**: Ya llegamos.

":_mohín_¡Ke Aburrido!"

"Eso mismo dijo el príncipe. De hecho, se aburrió tanto siendo un árbol sagrado que se quedó dormido. Y así pasaron muchos años. Hasta que un buen día, una princesa…"

"¡No me guztan laz pdrinsezas! Laz miko zon máz bonitaz."

"¿Te gustan las miko?"

":_rojo_: Zip. Me guzta el tdraje." Me dice mi niño mirándome con esos ojitos tan dulces, que se parecen a los ojitos de Inutaisho. Abro la puerta del baño y mi nene ni cuenta se ha dado.

"Esta bien. Una miko. Una miko que venía de una tierra muy, muy lejana, y como venía de viaje, se puso a descansar bajo el árbol que era el príncipe… Como era algo alocada, deshizo el hechizo antes de despertar al príncipe, quien se cayó al suelo de improviso y se despertó de mal genio. La miko y el príncipe se cayeron muy mal… pero… como habían pasado muchos años, el príncipe estaba algo confundido, y la miko decidió ayudarle. Y así se enamoraron."

¡Que dulzura! No se ha dado cuenta que estamos en el baño y que lo estoy desvistiendo.

"¿Y ke pazó kon el malo?"

"Bueno… él había usurpado el reino le príncipe, y cuando se dio cuenta que había despertado, comenzó a perseguirle para matarle a él y a la miko y les causó muchos problemas."

":**_O.o_**:"

"El príncipe se enfrentó con el brujo, y luego de una batalla casi tan espectacular como las de tu Otou, le ganó. Recuperó su reino, se casó con la miko y vivieron felices para siempre… y… por supuesto…"

":**_O.O_**¿¿YYYY?"

"… ¡El príncipe tomó su baño!"

La cara de pánico que me pone mi niño cuando lo metí en la bañera me hace sentir culpable. No se dio cuenta que habíamos entrado al baño, que lo desvestí y que caminamos a la bañera con lo concentrado que estaba en la historia que le estaba contando. Echen paja que aquí voy: por lo general, yo termino toda mojada, porque Inuyasha no deja de salpicar para todos lados. ¡**HMPF**¡Cómo Pelea Este Cachorro¡**ARGH**¡¡La próxima vez, Inutaisho va a bañar a Inuyasha, como que me llamo Izayoi!

Se quedó quieto. ¿Se quedó quieto? Inuyasha se apoya en el borde de la bañera y olisquea el aire.

"¡Llegó Otouchan!" Dice mi nene lleno de alegría, casi saltando fuera del agua. (Uff, lo sujeto justo a tiempo…)

Sonrío. Miro hacia la puerta justo cuando se abre. :_gran__ sonrisa_: Mi querido y guapo marido entra y me sonríe. :_suspira_¡Este tipo Me vuelve loca! Me besa la frente, le desordena el cabello a Inuyasha y se sienta junto a mí. Sesshomaru se queda en la puerta, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y nos observa con esa cara de de '_No-Tengo-Emociones._'

"¿Qué hubo, cachorro¿Disfrutas tu baño?" Le pregunta a Inuyasha, que niega con la cabeza, mientras me mira de reojo. Me sonríe cuando se fija en mi ropa mojada… :_suspiro de alivio_¡Qué bueno que no estoy usando colores claros! Conociendo como es mi marido… tampoco me importa mucho que digamos… "Veo que le has estado dando problemas a tu Ofukuro?" agrega mirando a Inuyasha. "¿Qué fue lo que dijimos a respecto?"

"Inuyasha zave. Inuyasha ha zido un hanyou muy bueno." Le dice mi bebé lindo. "¿Otouchan¿De vedaz matazte a todoz loz youkai agua-budbuja ke había?"

"¿Youkai Agua-Burbujas?" Pregunta mientras me mira con curiosidad. Hora del pellizcón… :_pellizca a Inutaisho_: Asiento vigorosamente con la cabeza. Sesshomaru se pone algo más pálido y se escabulle tan rápido como le es posible. "Por supuesto que lo hice." ¡Se Dio Por Aludido¡Al Fin! Aunque… suena algo… dubitativo. "¿Quién te dijo de los Youkai Agua-Burbuja?

"Niichan."

:**_ú.ù_**: Ay… alguien se metió en problemas…

Y tan lindo que comenzó el día.

**FIN.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS: **Observad este reloj atentamente… observadlo atentamente… tienen sueño…. Mucho sueño… van a un lugar tranquilo… eso es… ahora estás profundamente dormido o dormida… muy tranquila… cuando chasquee mis dedos… vas a despertar muy alegre… y **VAS A DEJARLE UNA REVIEW A MISAO**… Relájate y…:_chasquea__ sus dedos_: **¡DESPIERTA! **Espero que les haya gustado mucho este pequeño Oneshot. Ahora si son tan amables, **¡DEJEN REVIEW! XDXDXD**


	4. Perdido y Encontrado

**N/A**: Otro de mis OneShots sin relación entre sí. Lo que caracteriza a esta serie es que tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru serán bebés, niños o adolescentes.

En este caso, Sesshomaru tiene 5 años e Inuyasha no existe ni hay planes para que nazca.

Inuyasha es una marca registrada, que pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo me entretengo usando sus personajes.

_Advertencia:_

_De tal palo, tal astilla. Sesshomaru está totalmente fuera de carácter, pero eso es porque es un niño de 5 años._

**"Perdido y Encontrado."**

El cachorrito de 5 años se quedó viendo al ramillete de flores por unos instantes. Luego levantó la mirada y observó a su sonriente padre con algo de curiosidad. Arqueó una ceja y abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta, pero…

"¿Qué fue lo que te dije¡Pon esa cara dulce que siempre pones! La misma de la que tu querida hahahue siempre hablaba." Le dijo su papá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer con estas flores, Otou?" Le preguntó Sesshomaru con algo de aprehensión.

"Veamos: Vas a rastrear ese aroma que te enseñé, y le darás las flores a esa linda señorita y…"

"… ¿debo verme adorable y decirle que estoy perdido y asustado?"

"¡Ese Es Mi Muchacho!" Dijo Inutaisho, desordenándole el cabello. "Ahora, sé un buen cachorrito y haz lo que tu Otousan dice."

"Pero… ¿En serio debo hacerlo::_mohín_: los humanos me ponen nervioso." Confesó el pequeño. Inutaisho le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

"¡Nah¡No tienes de qué preocuparte! Voy a estar justo detrás tuyo para protegerte. No temas, chibi-inu."

El pequeño cachorro volvió a mirar las flores y miró hacia el camino, para volver a mirar a su Otou bien fijo a los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa si me pierdo en serio?"

"No lo harás. Tan sólo sigue el olor y haz que tu Otousan se sienta orgulloso."

"¿Es la señorita que conocimos la semana pasada?" Inutaisho asintió con una gran sonrisa y le dio un pequeño empujón para que se pusiera a caminar. Chibi Sesshomaru, algo inseguro, comenzó a caminar por el bosque, siguiendo el rastro que su Otou le había enseñado.

La '_semana pasada'_ a la que se refería Sesshomaru, había sido una semana bastante movida tanto como para su papá como para él mismo, en la cuál, habían conocido a una jovencita de 17 años, llamada Izayoi. Chibi Sesshomaru había sido secuestrado por un clan rival de Inutaisho, el mismo que había provocado la muerte de Lady Saki, y como este recuerdo seguía bastante fresco en su memoria, Lord Inutaisho, sin siquiera ponerse la armadura, salió corriendo en pos de su cachorro en cuanto había olfateado a sus enemigos.

El rescate, y la obvia pelea que eso supuso, concluyeron dos días después. Ambos terminaron con heridas menores y muy cansados. Así como estaban, emprendieron el regreso a casa. La noche les había sorprendido cerca de un arroyuelo, e Inutaisho decidió que debían descansar. Al amanecer, Sesshomaru despertó, y como el cachorrito que era, decidió ir a explorar sus alrededores.

Un grito estridente despertó a Inutaisho una media hora después, quien saltó sobre sus patas y corrió en dirección de los gritos, sólo para ver a una mujer madura corriendo por su vida y gritando como alma en pena… y vio a su tímido Sesshomaru, con una humana muy linda y bien vestida, conversando muy alegremente.

Por su edad, Sesshomaru no sabía que era temido por los humanos, pero eso no parecía importarle a su nueva amiga. La joven tenía un aspecto muy amigable.

Al ver a Izayoi, Inutaisho se congeló. Se acercó a los dos y tomó a Sesshomaru de la mano (aunque bien lo hubiera sujetado del pescuezo). La joven le sonrió amigable y cálidamente y ahí quedó el desastre: Inutaisho sintió como su lengua se le pegaba al paladar, y como toda la sangre se le iba a las mejillas, en forma tan notoria que hasta la humana se dio cuenta; situación, que por cierto, avergonzó a Inutaisho por el resto de su perra vida. Aprovechando el silencio entre los mayores, chibi Sesshomaru los presentó, sin parar de hablar… hasta que su papá lo alzó en brazos, le hizo una cortés reverencia a Izayoi, murmurando algo parecido a 'gracias' y se alejó con su cachorro y sin decir otra palabra. Desde ese momento, no pudo dejar de pensar en la joven humana que le había dedicado tan cálida sonrisa.

Desde ese día, chibi Sesshomaru había visto a su papá haciendo planes para ver a la señorita una vez más, pero no se había imaginado ser la carnada. El cachorro se detuvo, olisqueó el aire y oteó a su alrededor. Parece que se había perdido… volvió a caminar e infló los cachetes aprehensivamente.

"¿Chibi-Sesshomaru-sama?"

El aludido se dio vuelta hacia la derecha, para encontrarse con Izayoi, quien, al parecer, estaba recolectando algunas hierbas aromáticas, y le sonreía con cariño. ¡Al fin había encontrado a la joven!… ¿O era la joven quien lo había encontrado a él? Nunca lo sabría.

"Vaya, vaya. ¡Si es nada más y nada menos que chibi-Sesshomaru-sama!" Le saludó, mientras se limpiaba las manos y se ponía de pie. Izayoi se le acercó y se arrodilló junto a él, sin mostrar ni un ápice de temor. El cachorrito le sonrió. "¿Qué estás haciendo solito por aquí? Te van a secuestrar de nuevo. ¿Dónde está tu Chichihue?"

Como cachorro obediente que era, chibi-Sesshomaru recordó sus deberes: primero, expresión dulce, segundo, gemir para lograr un mejor efecto, tercero… ¿tercero?… ¡Ah, sí¡Las Flores!

"Salí a jugar y corrí mucho y:_sob_: me perdí. :_sob, sob_: No encuentro mi casa :_sob, sob, sob_:."

":_enternecida_¿Otra vez¿Cómo es que siempre te pierdes con tanta facilidad?" Le preguntó Izayoi algo preocupada, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Nooo… esta es la primera vez que me pierdo :_sob, sob_:. La vez pasada no estaba perdido: Otou estaba Sesshomaru."

"¡**OOOoow**, Pobrecito de ti::_abrazo_¿No puedes oler tu camino de regreso? Estoy segura que puedes hacerlo. Si quieres te acompaño a casa…"

":_sob_: No sé olerme. Sesshomaru está aprendiendo recién… Errr… Otou apenas me está enseñando… Errr… Toma." Sesshomaru le entregó las flores. "Para ti. Las manda mi Otou."

":_O.O__… sonrojada, n.n_¡Muchas gracias, son muy bonitas!"

…

"¡Con que ahí estás, cachorro!" Inutaisho hizo su gran entrada, como saliendo de la nada, como si hubiera planeado una entrada espectacular. Una gran gota de sudor comenzaron a orbitar la cabeza de Sesshomaru.

"Konnichi-wa, Inutaisho-sama." Le saludó Izayoi, con una educada reverencia. El taiyoukai la miró unos segundos y sintió como la antigua maldición de la lengua pegada al paladar caía sobre él… _una vez más_. ":_preocupada, seria_: Tiene que cuidar mejor de su hijito: si no lo hace, el pobre seguirá extraviándose y algo muy malo podría pasarle."

"¡Hola Otou-chan!"

"… :_rojo_: Sí. Tiene razón :_se rasca el cuello, rojo_:."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Usted… no es muy conversador." Le hizo notar Izayoi.

"No… yo… Hmm… Yo no, Yo solo soy…"

":_sonríe_: Muy tímido. Dime Sess-chan¿Tu Chichihue siempre es así?"

"Sólo con las niñas lindas." Asintió Sesshomaru con los ojos bien abiertos. Inutaisho se puso aún más rojo y no podía creer lo que su hijo recién había dicho. Entre dientes maldijo esa habilidad suya de sonrojarse frente a las mujeres. Por lo menos, con el comentario de Sesshomaru, Izayoi también se había puesto algo roja.

"¿Tú crees que soy bonita, Sess-chan?" Le preguntó Izayoi para aliviar más las cosas y disimular su pena. Sesshomaru asintió al tiempo que su papá le tomaba la mano.

"Yo… este, Quisiera… Mi cachorro y yo… Mmm… Gracias por encontrar a mi cachorro."

":_sonrosada_: No es nada: Tan sólo cuide de su niño mejor la próxima vez… y… este… :**_nn_**¡Gracias por las flores, mi señor!" Finalizó Izayoi, con una reverencia. Inutaisho se puso todavía más rojo.

"De nada. Este… :_a su hijo_: Di adiós Sesshomaru."

"¡Adiós Sesshomaru!" Repitió el niño con una sonrisa. Izayoi le hizo señas con una mano, mientras le sonreía.

El alto taiyoukai hizo una reverencia de despedida a Izayoi y se adentró en el bosque, cargando a su hijo. Una vez que hubieron regresado al castillo, y para la gran sorpresa de Sesshomaru, Inutaisho comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el poste más cercano.

":**_O.o_**¿Otou¿Por qué haces eso?" Le preguntó algo angustiado.

"…"

"¿Otou?"

"Entenderás cuando seas mayor." Contestó Inutaisho brevemente, dándole un último golpe al poste.

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS: **¿Y bien? Espero que este shot les haya gustado montones. Una mini Misao – aclaración: si por alguna razón encuentran por ahí el nombre de Miyu y se confunden con Izayoi… la explicación es muy simple. Escribí estos fics mucho antes que saliera la 3ª película, y como hasta ese momento, nadie sabía como se llamaba la mamá de Inuyasha, le puse "Miyu" para identificarla, así que cuando se confirmó que el nombre de la chica era Izayoi, tuve que pegarle una fuerte editada a todos mis fics.


	5. Gateando

**N/A**: Otro de mis OneShots sin relación entre sí. Lo que caracteriza a esta serie es que tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru serán bebés, niños o adolescentes.

No diré quienes son los protagonistas de ese OneShot porque arruinaría la sorpresa que les tengo reservada.

Inuyasha es una marca registrada, que pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo me entretengo usando sus personajes.

_Advertencia:_

_Más dulzura que en OneShots anteriores. Esto puede favorecer a sus dentistas, pero no me vengan a llorar por culpa de los taladros y las tapaduras de caries._

**"Gateando."**

Su juguete favorito era una pelota pequeña, de un color rojo muy brillante. Adoraba su pelota roja, era su juguete referido en el mundo. Siempre jugaba con su pelota roja. Era un regalo de su hahahue.

A veces, su pelota rodaba fuera de su alcance, pero su okaasan siempre iba por ella. Él aún era un bebé muy pequeño… y todavía no sabía gatear.

El Bebé-inu estaba jugando con su pelota, cuando esta, de pronto, rodó fuera su alcance, y dado al impulso que le había dado, rodó incluso hasta la puerta, fuera de la manta sobre la cual jugaba. Volvió su mirada hacia su Okaa. Ella estaba cosiendo, lo miró con una gran sonrisa, como siempre, y no se dio cuenta que ya no tenía su pelota, por lo que volvió a sus labores.

El bebé miró hacia su pelota, que estaba muy quieta justo en la puerta. De pronto, esta se movió y rodó fuera del cuarto. El bebé emitió un sonido de sorpresa y gimió. Miró hacia su Okaa, pero esta le ignoró. Un mini gruñido de bebé y un bufido de su parte hizo notorio su enojo: el pequeño Inu decidió ir a por su pelota por sí mismo… pero… ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?

Quiso ponerse de pie… pero falló miserablemente. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero no hubo caso. Pero… al ser el testarudo Inu Bebé que era, lo intentó una y otra vez, y de tantas veces que lo intentó, no consiguió ponerse de pie, pero hizo un pequeño descubrimiento: si no se podía parar sobre sus dos pies, quizás podría moverse sobre sus piernas y manos, como a 4 patas.

Probemos.

Adelantó un brazo. ¡Bien! Parecía fácil. Adelantó la pierna contraria… ¡Se movía! Adelantó el otro brazo; emitió una risita de contento, parecía fácil. Adelantó la otra pierna… Oh, se movió torpemente, pero avanzó. La práctica hace al maestro. ¡Y Se Estaba Moviendo! Repitió todos estos movimientos una vez más y se detuvo. Se sentó y aplaudió con sus manitas, muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Miró hacia su okaasan, quien seguía cosiendo, y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su logro. Miró hacia la puerta, y comenzó a gatear en esa dirección, muy seguro de sí mismo…

¡Y Muy Feliz Consigo Mismo!

Llegó a la puerta, que estaba abierta y miró hacia fuera del cuarto hacia el corredor que había allí; el mismo corredor que conocía, sólo que desde otra perspectiva, la cuál era desde los brazos de su Okaa o de su Otou. Su pelota estaba justo allí en la entrada, al alcance de sus manitas. Se sentó muy complacido, por primera vez había alcanzado su pelota por sí mismo. Aplaudió una vez más, emitió risitas de bebé y estiró la mano para tomar su pelota.

Como movida por voluntad propia, la pelota roja rodó fuera de su alcance.

Y siguió rodando hasta que se detuvo en la esquina que daba a otro corredor. Gimió muy bajito… La puerta ya estaba lejos de ella y ahora sólo su okaasan podría alcanzar su pelota por él. Miró hacia su okaa esperanzado.

":_sob, sob_:"

¡Hahahue NO Estaba Allí! Gimió y sorbeteó aire por la nariz y quiso ponerse a llorar. Quiso regresar a su mantita, su segura mantita… allí estaba su peluche ¡Él Quería Su Peluche! Quizás… Quizás si regresaba a mantita su Okaa aparecería de nuevo.

Algo dió tumbos en sus piecitos y el Inu bebé gruñó muy molesto. Ignoró la molesta y se dispuso a regresar a su mantita, pero el objeto volvió a dar tumbos en sus pequeños piecitos de Inu. El Bebé le lanzó una mirada gélida al objeto, sólo para descubrir su pelota roja. Su pelota estaba allí, dándole golpecitos a sus pies, como desafiándole a que lo siguiera. El bebé estiró un bracito para tomar la pelota, pero esta se le escapó de las manos y rodó hasta la esquina.

Gruñendo, el bebé gateó hasta la pelota, sin importarle qué tan lejos estaba la esquina de su Okaa, decidido a atrapar el condenado juguete. Una vez más, cuando la tuvo al alcance de la mano, la pelota se escapó y rodó lejos. Ya enojado, el Inu bebé la siguió, no muy contento con la molesta situación, pero concentrado en seguir su pelota…

… Y esta, de pronto, desapareció en el suelo.

El bebé emitió un gemido de sorpresa y gateó con mucho cuidado hasta el lugar donde había desaparecido su pelota. Descubrió un suelo muy raro, que estaba como fragmentado en tablas que iban hacia abajo, que nunca antes había visto (no sabía lo que era una escalera). También vio su pelota roja… dando botes escaleras abajo.

Se sentó y gimió. Lloriqueó y bufó y decidió que mejor era regresarse a su mantita, con su peluche, cerca de su Okaa. Se dio la vuelta, pero…

…No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde miércoles estaba. Lloró con miedo, pero se detuvo pronto, ya que no le gustaba llorar cuando ni su Hahahue ni su Chichihue estaban cerca para consolarlo. Sorbeteó aire una última vez, y decidió que la culpa de todo lo que le estaba pasando era de su pelota, por lo que tenía que castigarla por eso.

Pero… ¿cómo podía atrapar la pelota, si él estaba arriba de ese extraño piso y la pelota estaba abajo?

Créanlo o no, y pese a su corta edad, el Bebé Inu, se acercó al primer escalón le dio la espalda, y con un cuidado extraño en un bebé de su edad, bajó sus piernecitas, y se sentó en el escalón inferior. Luego, con un cuidado que llegaba a dar miedo, volvió a hacer lo mismo y bajó un escalón más, y así sucesivamente comenzó a bajar todos los escalones. Por Favor, no piensen mal de su okaa, porque pese a que su bebé no podía verla por ningún lado, él nunca había salido de su vista: lo había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo, entretenida y tan orgullosa como un pavo real, ya que su cachorrito se estaba moviendo por sí mismo y por iniciativa propia (¡Hasta **YO** me siento orgullosa!).

De hecho, era ella quien estaba detrás del extraño comportamiento de la pelota. Lo de la escalera no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero si ella quería criar a un cachorro fuerte y valiente, debía soportarlo. Además, si su bebé caía, este nunca iba a lastimarse, ya que ella estaba lista para atraparlo antes que se hiciera algún daño.

Al cachorro le tomó una hora y media bajar todos los escalones. Una vez que llegó abajo, suspiró de cansancio, pero con decisión, gateó a toda velocidad de bebé hacia su pelota… la cuál volvió a escaparse fuera de su alcance. El Inu bebé gruó con fuerza, absolutamente furioso, y siguió a la pelota, decidido a tomarla entre sus garras y darle de mordiscos hasta reventarla.

Ese olor…

Conocía ese olor; era uno de los pocos olores que podía reconocer con facilidad. ¡Era el olor de su Otou! Se sentó frente a una puerta muy enorme, la que observó ensimismado. Olfateó y gateó hasta ella. Como estaba parcialmente abierta, lo suficiente como para que él cupiera por allí, el bebé la atravesó.

El cuarto era uno de los más grandes que había visto en su pequeña y corta vida, y nunca antes había estado allí. Cerca de la entrada, y quieto como una estatua, su Otou estaba de pie, usando esas extrañas ropas que lo cubrían de pies a cabeza con placas de metal y seda, y estaba usando ese extraño sombrero que le cubría la cabeza y que sólo dejaba ver sus ojos… y… estaba parado en una extraña posición (era una armadura, precariamente sujeta). El bebé rió, muy contento consigo mismo, ya que había podido detectar el olor de su Otou y encontrarlo a él después, solito y por sí mismo. Gateó hasta su Otou, haciendo ruidos de bebé feliz.

Silencio. Otou se quedó muy quieto.

El bebé se sentó frente a él y aplaudió para llamar su atención, sólo para estirar sus brazos en un claro gesto que decía '¡_Álzame_!'

Otou no se movió.

El bebé tocó los pies de su Otou, gimiendo para mejor efecto, pero no pasó nada. Lloriqueó, pero nada sucedió. En eso, se dio cuenta de algo: no había nadie dentro de las ropas de su Otou.

El Inu bebé gruñó de disgusto, muy enojado con la armadura, y se dio la vuelta. Su pelota era la culpable de todo, por lo que tenía que atraparla y masticarla con furia… si es que podía. Para su sorpresa, su Okaa estaba arrodillada en la entrada, sujetando su pelota roja, con una gran cálida sonrisa en el rostro. El bebé olvidó todo su enojo y se sintió inmensamente feliz, gateó hasta su Okaa con entusiasmo.

"Vaya, vaya, mi bebé estuvo muy…" Comenzó a decir, pero…

**RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE.**

En ese momento, un ligero temblor de tierra sacudió todo el castillo. La armadura colapsó con un gran estruendo y… bueno… el bebé desapareció bajo ella antes que su madre pudiera reaccionar (o quizás la impresión se lo impidió). La mujer se puso de pie, congelada de pánico, sin saber qué hacer.

"¡Maldita Sea!" Se oyó una enojada voz masculina en el fondo. "¿Es que la anguila esa no se puede quedar quieta 3 semanas?"

"Amo Inutaisho… Mire, su armadura."

":_ù.ú_¡No puedo Creerlo!" Lord Inutaisho puso sus manos en las caderas, frunció el ceño y musitó entre dientes cuando vio que su armadura estaba regada en el suelo. "¡Estuve 3 horas armando eso!" En ese momento, notó a la congelada mujer en la puerta del ojo y suavizó el rostro de inmediato. "¿Saki-chan¿Qué haces…¿Pasa algo malo?"

Lord Inutaisho supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien Su esposa tenia una expresión de pánico y no se movía, lo cuál sólo le ocurría cuando algo **demasiado** terrible le había pasado. Olfateó el aire: su cachorro estaba cerca, pero no podía verlo. Inutaisho corrió hasta Saki.

"¿Saki, estás bien?" Lady Saki, su esposa, lo miró, quiso decir algo, pero se puso morada y se desmayó. En cosa de segundos, Inutaisho la atajó y la recostó en el suelo. Sujetó su mano e intentó despertarla. "¿Cariño¿Qué te pasa¿Estás enferma¡Despierta¡Abre los ojos¿Qué te pasa?… ¡JAKEN¡¡Consigue Ayuda YA!

"En seguida, Amo bonito".

Inutaisho regresó su atención hacia su esposa, e intentó despertarla, pero no hubo caso.

Algo en el fondo de su cabeza comenzó a disgustarle. Saki, con lo aprehensiva que era, incluso aún más que él mismo, siempre estaba con el bebé, y jamás lo dejaba solo, ni con nadie más, excepto él mismo… pero ahora… no podía ver a su bebé por ningún lado… quizás… quizás había sido secuestrado y el temblor tenía algo que ver…

Un sonido metálico llamó su atención… la armadura se movió. Inutaisho, muy alerta, recostó a Saki en el suelo con delicadeza y miró fijamente a la armadura, gruñendo con suavidad. La posibilidad que su cachorro hubiera sido secuestrado y su esposa hechizada, eran bastante ciertas.

De pronto el casco se remeció. Se movió de su lugar, se levantó un centímetro y sucumbió. Comenzó a temblar y se pudo escuchar un ligero gemido de miedo que venía de abajo. Inutaisho arqueó una ceja ¿Un Gemido? El lord se acercó al tembloroso casco algo preocupado, y comenzó a levantarlo lentamente… un lloriqueo le hizo alzar el casco y lanzarlo lejos en un segundo.

Lo que vio, hizo que el alma se le fuera a los pies.

Dos enormes ojos dorados, llenos de lágrimas, un tembloroso bebé, que temblaba y olía a miedo, que abrazaba su cola, lleno de pánico y sorprendido, fue lo que se encontró Inutaisho bajo el casco.

Ese fue uno de los sustos más grandes de su vida.

El lord tomó a su cachorro en brazos en una rápida reacción, quien se aferró a su kimono como un lapa, y comenzó casi instintivamente a buscar por heridas, que por fortuna, no encontró. Lo que lo tenía loco eran sus instintos, ya que el bebé estaba demasiado asustado.

"¡Chibi Sesshomaru¿¿Qué estabas haciendo bajo esa armadura?" Preguntó en un tono bajo y dulce, que él esperaba que lo tranquilizase al menos un poco.

Los labios de Bebé Sesshomaru temblaron y dos lagrimones cayeron por sus regordetas mejillas. Luego, sepultó su rostro en el kimono de su Otou… Y lloró tan fuerte como para despertar a los muertos.

Desde ese momento, Bebé Sesshomaru nunca más volvió a jugar con su pelota roja.

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** ¿A que no está muy dulce¡¡A que los engañé! XDD.

**PS:** ¿A que no está muy dulce? Seguro no esperaban a Bebé Sessho-sama (excepto quienes ya habían leído el fic antes) ¡Apuesto que los engañé! **XDD**.


	6. La Bodega

**N/A**: Otro de mis OneShots sin relación entre sí. Lo que caracteriza a esta serie es que tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru serán bebés, niños o adolescentes. Las respuestas a los reviews pueden encontrarlas en mi profile.

Inuyasha tiene 3 años en este fic. Espero que les guste.

Inuyasha es una marca registrada, que pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo me entretengo usando sus personajes.

_Advertencia:_

_Inuyasha se encuentra un amigo "políticamente incorrecto" según Izayoi. Por favor, alertas a la reacción de la mujer. Chibi-Inu sigue con su impedimento para hablar._

**"La Bodega."**

"¿Ke eztáz hasiendo akí?

_munch__, munch._

":_enfado_¡Te Hize Una Pdregunta!"

_mastica__, mastica_.

"…"

_munch__, munch_.

"¿Tienez jambdre¿Pod ke no me pedizte komidita? Te puedo konzeguid algo mejod ke ezo: a mi no me guzta lo ke komez…"

_acicala__, acicala_.

"¿Pod ke te limpiaz laz odejaz? Inuyasha kree ke eztan limpiaz… Okaa ziemdre me limpia laz odejitas: ella ez muy cuidadoza kon Inuyasha. Yo Kiedo Mucho a Mi Okaa. ¿Dónde Eztá Tu Okaa¿La kieres?… ¡Hey¿A dónde vaz¡Buelbe!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El cachorrito siguió a su nuevo 'amigo' hacia la parte más profunda de la enorme bodega que servía de despensa del castillo, lugar en el cuál se estaba ocultando de su madre y de su inevitable baño de antes de ir a dormir. Se concentró tanto persiguiendo a su amiguito, que no se dio cuenta de las dos personas que entraron a la bodega.

"No me gusta este lugar¡está lleno de alimañas raras y feas!" Se quejó Izayoi, la mamá de Inuyasha. "¡Sin mencionar los ratones!"

"¿Cuál es el problema con los ratones? Todas las hembras que conozco detestan los roedores." Planteó Inutaisho. "Se ponen a gritar como histéricas cada vez que ven un ratón ¡Y no sólo las humanas!"

"¡Lo que pasa es que esos animalejos son desagradables…:_mueca de disgusto_: Y pequeños, y esparcen enfermedades. ¡Ratones en una bodega que sirve de despensa no es Saludable! Deberías contratar a algún neko youkai para que los extermine…"

"Feh. Dudo que algún neko venga aquí por voluntad propia: esas bolas de pelos temen a los inu… además… Las relaciones diplomáticas están algo deterioradas." Confesó el alto Taiyoukai, rascándose el cuello y sintiéndose algo juguetón. "No te preocupes por los ratones, estos huyen cuando la gente entra o cuando se encienden las luces. Cuando Sesshomaru tenía 5 años, se pasaba tardes enteras cazando ratones. Saki se ponía histérica cada vez que el cachorro le llevaba sus 'trofeos muertos' para que ella los viera y lo felicitara… :_risa_:"

"No le veo la gracia. Creo que comprendo a la pobre de Saki. :_esperanzada_: Tan sólo espero que mi chibi-Inu-chan nunca haga eso… por cierto, Inutai-chan ¿Puedes verle?"

":_sniff, sniff_: Shhh… ¡por allí!"

Izayoi siguió a Inutaisho por entre los sacos de arroz, hasta que se encontraron a Inuyasha, agazapado frente a dos grandes sacos de arroz, muy concentrado en las junturas como para notar que sus padres estaban detrás de él. Inutaisho, con una sonrisa y muy entretenido, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en otro saco, mientras que Izayoi se acercó con cautelo al despistado bebé.

"¡Te Atdrapé!" Dijo un alegre Inuyasha, mientras que sujetaba algo entre sus manitas.

"¡Y yo te atrapé a ti!" Dijo Izayoi, alzando a Inuyasha e brazos, sin previa advertencia. "¿Qué está haciendo mi niño tan lindo y pequeño en una bodega tan grande como esta? Este lugar es peligroso para ti."

"¡Mida Ofukuro¡Mida Lo Ke Atrdapé!" Dijo Inuyasha lleno de orgullo, alzando su mano derecha.

El koinu le enseñó a su madre su presa, y de pronto Izayoi se vio mirando fijo hacia el pequeño puño de su hijo, el cuál sostenía la gruesa y redonda cola, no de un ratón, sino de la rata más grande, gorda y negra de la Isla de Japón que jamás hubiera visto antes, no muerta, sino que muy viva, que se sacudía y chillaba por liberarse del agarre de Inuyasha.

Inutaisho suspiró profundo como forma de ahuyentar la risa, se cubrió las orejas y cerró los ojos, como preparándose para algo. El Rostro de Izayoi perdió los colores, se puso azul de las mejillas hacia arriba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al tiempo que sus pupilas se encogían, sin dejar de mirar la rata. Varias gotas de sudor comenzaron a orbitarle la cabeza y un molesto tic nervioso reclamó su ojo derecho. Algo, en lo más profundo de su pecho, comenzó a subir por su garganta, y cuál erupción volcánica con complejo de volcán Vesubio no se hizo de rogar.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** Sólo algunas cosillas de vocabulario que nunca están demás ni de sobra. Dejando eso a un lado… **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Koinu**: Cachorro de perro.

**Ofukuro**: Mamá (creo que esta palabra sólo la usan los hombres)

**Neko**: Gato.

**Inu**: Perro.


	7. La Tortura

**N/A**: Otro de mis OneShots sin relación entre sí. Lo que caracteriza a esta serie es que tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru serán bebés, niños o adolescentes. Respuestas a los reviews en el profile.

Inuyasha tiene 3 años en este fic. Espero que les guste.

Inuyasha es una marca registrada, que pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo me entretengo usando sus personajes.

_Advertencia:_

_Ningún sirviente fue lastimado durante la escritura de este Fic. Chibi-Inu sigue con su impedimento para hablar._

**"La Tortura."**

Chibi Inuyasha luchó, pateó y chilló en los brazos de su madre, intentando, por todos los medios que le eran posible, mantener su boca y nariz lo más alejadas posible del trozo de sashimi que su madre intentaba que comiese… pero si él era terco, eso sin dudar lo había heredado de su madre.

":_berrinche_¡¡NO KERE¡¡Zabe **FEO**!"

"Por Favor, Koinu lindo: no has comido nada en tres días. ¡Come, por favor…!"

"Inuyasha." Dijo una voz frente a ellos. Lord Inutaisho no se veía feliz, y en su fuero interno, estaba de lo más tostado con la situación. "¡Come si no quieres que YO te dé de comer!"

Ante la amenaza, chibi Inuyasha se calmó, se quedó quieto y abrió la boca, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las cuales, en el momento en que Izayoi puso la carne dentro de su boca, rodaron por sus mejillas. Todo quedó en suspenso mientras Inuyasha cerraba los ojos y masticaba a regañadientes, se puso algo verde y tragó casi sin haber masticado. Chibi Inuyasha abrió la boca y se puso a llorar con un desconsuelo que le hubiera partido el alma el mismísimo Naraku.

"¡**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Inutaisho se cubrió los oídos mientras gruñía por lo bajo, acción que fue imitada por Sesshomaru, pero por razones muy distintas. Su hijito menor cerró la boca en cuanto escuchó este reprobador ruido, pero no dejó de gemir, ni sus lágrimas dejaron de caer. Inutaisho no podía creerlo. ¡Está bien! Un día o dos eran más que comprensibles; pero ¿3 días¿3 días sin comer nada¿¿3 días sin comer sólo porque la cocinera había caído enferma y otro tipo estaba tomando su lugar¡Eso era completamente inaceptable! Él, Inutaisho, no iba a permitir tal pataleta. Como si fuera poco, en el berrinche no solo participaba Inuyasha, como cabría de suponer, sino que Sesshomaru tampoco parecía estar de acuerdo con el cambio, y también se negaba a comer, con toda su rebelión de adolescente.

Nunca se habría imaginado que sus dos cachorros se molestarían tanto con un cambio tan insignificante en sus vidas, que les llevase a protestar en la forma de una huelga de hambre. Esa era una reacción muy infantil, propia de un cachorro de la edad de Inuyasha… ¡Si hasta le encontraba sentido a la rebelión de su hijo menor! Pero ¿Sesshomaru? El muchacho ya era grande, ya no era un cachorro, y él sabía que había comido cosas mucho peores, pero ¡Por Todos Los Kami¡¡Se negaba a comer con toda su voluntad y terquedad! Eso no estaba bien.

Inutaisho fijó la mirada en su hijo mayor, quien estaba sentado justo frente a él, y que miraba a su plato de sashimi cuál si fuera una herejía. Izayoi, quien estaba sentada en el lugar de Inuyasha, junto a Sesshomaru, le había dado un descanso a su hijito mientras le acariciaba las orejas, miraba la comida con curiosidad. Antes que Inuyasha se diera cuenta, la mujer volvió a las andadas e intentó alimentar a su hijo quieras que no, y por supuesto, este comenzó a patalear como negativa. Sesshomaru miró a su padre, miró hacia Inuyasha, miró hacia el plato, topó la comida con los palillos y volvió a mirar a su padre.

"¿Otousan¿Realmente tengo que comer… :_disgusto_: _esto_?"

":_muy serio_: Aa."

"Este… ¿Estás seguro que nadie quiere envenenarnos¿Seguro que _esto_ se puede comer?"

":_tic_: Aa."

"Err…" El muchacho miró a su otouto, a su madrastra y volvió a mirar a su padre. "No tengo hambre. ¿Puedo Yo, Sesshomaru, retirarme?"

"Por supuesto." Dijo Inutaisho. Sesshomaru suspiró de alivió y comenzó a pararse. "Pero… no quiero verte ni cerca de la despensa, ni quiero saber que has robado comida (para ti y tu hermano) como lo has estado haciendo los últimos 3 días." Sesshomaru palideció y se sentó.

"¿Puedo saber… por qué?" Preguntó Sesshomaru con una sonrisa de culpa.

"Porque quiero que te comas _eso_, en vez de tenerte merodeando por toda la cocina y la despensa, mendigando comida como si no tuvieras qué meterte al estómago."

":_berrinche_¡Noooo¡¡Inuyasha NO kede comed::_ojos__ llorones_¡No Máz!" Lloró chibi Inuyasha. "¡No, okaa, pod favooood!"

"¡Oh sí, **SÍ** quieres comer¡Come Inuyasha!" Protestó Izayoi, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"¡ZABE MUY **FEO**¡A Inuyazha le ba a doled la panzita después!" Dijo el cachorro con una adorable mueca muy taimada. "¡De vedaz, de veditaz!"

"Inuyasha: O te lo comes todo o te quedas sin postre." Advirtió Inutaisho.

"¡El Poztdre Tanbién Zabe Feízimo!"

":_tic nervioso_: Entonces estarás castigado una semana sin tu pelota."

":_sob, sob_¡**NOOOO**::_sob, sob, sniffles_:" Inuyasha cerró la boca. Aprovechando un descuido de Izayoi, se soltó y corrió a esconderse detrás de su hermano. Se cubrió con su cola y sepultó su carita entre su pelaje. "¡Niichan¡Ayuda a Chibi-Inuyasha¡¡Pod Favod!"

"¡Ya basta¡Es solo un koinu!" Intercedió Sesshomaru a favor de su hermanito, mirando fijamente a Izayoi. "No lo obliges, Izayoi-san, te lo pido." El muchacho miró hacia su padre. "Otou¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Kasumi-obaasan?"

Kasumi-obaasan era una inu youkai muy, muy pero que **MUY**, anciana… y de paso, era la cocinera asignada a los niños del castillo. Tenía este puesto desde que Inutaisho recordaba, y ya era una anciana en la época en que el lord usaba pañales. Esta inu youkai cocinaba como nadie, y como tenía corazón de abuelita, solía _malcriar_ a sus niños con bastante frecuencia, preparándoles dulces y pasteles especialmente para ellos. Independiente de todo eso, tanto Sesshomaru como Inuyasha detectaron casi al vuelo el cambio de su cocinero hacía 3 días, ya que lo que les habían servido, no se acercaba ni a lo lejos a la comida de Kasumi obaasan. Lord Inutaisho y Lady Izayoi no notaron el cambio, ya que ellos tenían un cocinero distinto… y la verdad es que creían que el cocinero temporal de los niños no podía ser tan malo.

"Ella está un poco enferma, Sess-kun. Ya sabes que es una señora muy, muy anciana." Respondió Izayoi.

"Lo sé, pero no es nuestra culpa que esté resfriada." Se quejó Sesshomaru, cruzándose de brazos.

"Sesshomaru." Advirtió Inutaisho con cara de circunstancia.

"Sólo será por un par de días, Sess-kun." Se apuró en decir Izayoi. "Ella volverá para el fin de semana."

":_bufido molesto_¡Feh¡Hasta Entonces, tenemos que sufrir, sin tener por qué hacerlo¡No Es Justo!"

"¡YA BASTA!" Sentenció Inutaisho de pronto. El lord ya estaba más que tostado con la situación. "No pienso repetir esto y espero por su bien que no me hagan repetirlo, cachorros¡Coman Ahora¡Ambos¡Y si tengo que sentarme aquí todo el día para asegurarme de eso, o alimentarlos por mí mismo, lo haré!"

":_sob, sob_¿Otouchan? No agaz ezo… ¿Niichan?" Rogó chibi Inuyasha desde su escondite, mientras abrazaba la cola de su hermano.

"¡Ven aquí, koinu-chan! No molestes a tu Niichan." Dijo Izayoi mientras levantaba a Inuyasha desde su escondite y lo acomodaba en su falda. Chibi Inuyasha gimió con desconsuelo. "Ahora, sé un buen niño y COME tu comida." Demás está decir que Inutaisho no era el único enfadado. Ya la madre del pequeño estaba tostada.

":_frenético_¡¡¡NO KEDE KOMED¡¡Pod Favooooood!… :_gime_¡¡**BUAAAWAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAA**!"

Inutaisho arqueó una ceja a desgano por el espectáculo que Inuyasha estaba dando, luego observó a su hijo mayor, quien miraba a su Otouto como compadeciéndolo y como meditando si debía o no ayudarle. Izayoi, con Inuyasha sentado en su falda, sujetó a su hijo por la cintura con un brazo, restringiendo además sus bracitos, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a darle de comer. Inuyasha pateaba, se movía, se negaba a abrir la boca, gritaba, chillaba, se retorcía y escupía: todo lo que fuera necesario para no comer. Inutaisho se cruzó de brazos otra vez y frunció el ceño.

"Izayoi-san por lo que más quieras, detente¡Es Tu Hijo¿Acaso No Te Da Pena?" Intervino Sesshomaru cuando no pudo aguantar más, quitándole los palillos con una mano y mirándola con ojos de borrego. Izayoi, ante esta sorpresiva rogativa, pestañeó un par de veces… y pestañeó aún más cuando vio la expresión de su hijastro.

"¿Sess-kun¿Te sientes bi…?"

"Sesshomaru: tu eres el mayor." Interrumpió Inutaisho. "¡Da el ejemplo y come de una maldita vez!"

"¡Inutaisho¡No Maldigas!"

"¿Comer¿¿YO¿¿Esto¡¡Pero…!"

"¡Hazte Macho!" Le desafió Inutaisho, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

Con un suspiro de derrota y resignación, Sesshomaru miró hacia su comida con desagrado y tomó sus palillos con desgano. Le dio un par de topes a la carne, para asegurarse que estuviera muerta y tomó el pedacito más pequeño de carne. Levantó el trozo y comenzó a llevárselo a la boca. Su piel, usualmente pálida, se puso verde-azul, gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer por su frente y arrugó la nariz ante el ofensivo olor. En un movimiento rápido, cerró los ojos y se metió el trozo de carne a la boca, la que tragó sin masticarla siquiera… tembló de asco por el sabor. Unos segundos después, volvió a temblar de disgusto y se tapó la boca con la mano por una medida precautoria. Frunció el ceño, abrió los ojos y lagrimeó sin control. Fijó la mirada en su padre con una expresión de súplica.

"¡Conoced y Alabad a Sesshomaru::_sarcasmo_¡El Gran _Cocodrilo_ de Las Tierras de Occidente!" Se burló Inutaisho, aún enojado.

"¿Cómo pudiste…?"

"Come."

":_súplica_¡No, Otouchan, por favor, te lo ruego¡SOY tu HIJO!" Sin duda la actitud de Sesshomaru era totalmente anormal.

"Come… o te daré de comer yo."

**_¡cof, cof, COF, COF, COF, COF, cof, cof…!_**

Las toses distrajeron su atención de la discusión que estaban teniendo. Inutaisho y Sesshomaru se volvieron hacia la fuente, sólo para ver a Izayoi, quien se cubría la boca con un pañuelo. Sus ojos estaban apretados y su rostro se puso azul y se arrugó como si estuviera experimentando un dolor muy intenso. Izayoi se sobó la garganta, mientras intentaba recuperar su compostura a cualquier precio posible. Chibi Inuyasha seguía sentado en su falda y la miraba con una expresión empática y triste. Cuando pudo recuperarse, Izayoi abrió los ojos y soltó los palillos como si estos fueran a trasmitirle una enfermedad contagiosa… miró hacia el platillo de Inuyasha, y si hubiera podido destruirlo con la mirada, lo habría hecho y muy feliz. Con una mano lo hizo a un lado y abrazó a Inuyasha. Miró a Sesshomaru con una expresión de culpa, estiró el brazo y le acarició la cabeza.

"¿Y… qué es lo que te pasa…?" Preguntó Inutaisho algo atontado.

"¡Oh, Cuánto Lo Siento¡NO tenía Ni Idea!" Dijo Izayoi a punto de llorar, mientras mimaba a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha. "No tienen que comer esa porquería: Yo cocinaré esta noche." Finalizó. Inutaisho gruñó.

"¿Qué¿Tú también¡FEH!" El lord frunció el ceño.

"Esa cosa no merece llamarse comida, Inutaisho::_mueca de disgusto_¡**NI** Está Ni Siquiera Tragable¡Argh! Tan solo pensarlo me da escalofrío." Aseguró Izayoi, mientras acunaba a Inuyasha en sus brazos.

"¿Y qué es lo que he estado diciendo los últimos 3 días¡Claro, no me hagan caso!… Otousan: hazle caso a Izayoi-san: sabe de lo que hablar y está en lo correcto." Apoyó Sesshomaru. "Siempre me dices que uno debe confiar en los instintos de su hembra."

"¡Komida Fea!"

Toda su familia lo quedó mirando fijo a los ojos en una actitud de súplica. Inutaisho gruñó y tomó sus palillos con decisión. Ahora la mirada que recibió fue distinta: era una mirada llena de curiosidad.

"¡Por Favor¡Esta Comida _no puede_ ser **tan** mala: Están exagerando." Decidió el molesto lord. "¡Observen!"

Sin dudarlo ni un solo momento, Inutaisho tomó el trozo de carne más grande del plato de Sesshomaru y lo puso en su boca en un hábil y elegante movimiento. Su familia observó sus facciones muy detenidamente, y fue sólo en ese momento cuando Inutaisho comprendió porqué sus hijos se negaban a probar bocado.

Cerró los ojos muy apretados y agachó la cabeza como si un gran peso se le hubiera puesto sobre los hombros. Dos cascadas de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. El trozo de carne era tan desagradable que hasta sentía el pavoroso sabor detrás de la cabeza. Su boca se negaba a masticar e Inutaisho, junto con obligarse a hacerlo, tuvo que pelear con el instinto que le decía que escupiera el ofensivo bocado. Guiado por puro orgullo consiguió masticar un par de veces, pero tan nimia acción aplicada a este caso parecía tarea de titanes y estaba más allá de su capacidad poder llevarla a cabo. Decidió tragar el trozo completo, pero, como prevenido por la boca, su esófago se negaba a aceptarlo y su estómago amenazó con hacerlo vomitar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tomó aire y reunió toda su fuerza de volunta: tragó el trozo de carne, su familia pudo ver como este bajaba por su garganta, pero en el pecho detuvo su camino e Inutaisho se vio obligado a darse un fuerte golpe. Cuando por fin llegó a su estómago… sintió la protesta de este y le dio acidez.

Su familia lo observó como hipnotizada y con asombro, al ver como su blanca, pálida y saludable tez se ponía de un enfermizo color gris y azul. Gotas de sudor cayeron por su nariz, su flequillo estaba húmedo y sus orejas lacias. Tomó dos bocanadas de aire antes de abrir los ojos, los cuales estaban vidriosos: miró a su familia y se sobó el pecho, sin poder deshacerse de la mueca de disgusto que tenía plantada en el rostro.

"Este tipo merece morir."

Su familia asintió al unísono.

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

_Ningún cocinero o Inu fue lastimado durante la escritura y traducción de este Fic, aunque no damos Fe de lo que pasó después. Los que comieron de ese plato tuvieron una gastroenteritis, pero nada que medio litro de suero no pudiera solucionar._

**PS:** Bueno, originalmente aquí terminaba esta serie de OneShots. Estén atentos, tanto quienes me habían leído como quienes recién me están conociendo, que subiré un OneShot inédito en castellano que hace tiempo tenía a medio traducir y que por fin me animé a terminar. Luego, si Dios y mi Universidad quieren y me lo permiten, una vez que cambie de casa todos mis fics, quizás me dedicaré a escribir un fic original, que podría escribir tanto en inglés como en castellano.**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

¡Muchas Gracias Por El Apoyo!


	8. Tan Sólo una Escena

**A/N:** Otra serie de OneShots. Espero que estas les gusten: son pequeñas historias ficticias de algunos sucesos que pasan en el Sengoku Jidai.

En esta historia, hagan cuenta que la mamá de Inuyasha sobrevivió a la infancia de su hijo, y que incluso conoció a Kikyou. Cuando Inuyasha fue sellado al árbol, la mujer se las arregló para que también la sellaran a ella en otro sitio. Inuyasha y Kagome encuentran a Izayoi después del primer encuentro con Sesshomaru y antes de que encuentren a Shippo. Esta es sólo una escena de ese Universo Alterno, y pese a que no aparecen, está situada algunos meses después del encuentro con Miroku-sama y Sango-chan.

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y yo no más me muero de la envidia al saber eso.

_Advertencia._

_Este es un UA. Y sólo una escena: no hay precuela ni secuela, así que no insistan **n.n**._

**"Tan sólo una escena."**

Corrió con su bicicleta. Esta situación la estaba aburriendo: sin importar la demencial cantidad de veces que le dijera a Inuyasha que tenía que estudiar y presentar sus tareas bien hechas, para así poder tener buenas notas y entrar en una buena secundaria, éste aún hacía lo imposible por detenerla.

Y esta ocasión no parecía ser la excepción.

Kagome suspiró de alivio cuando vio el Pozo y que no había señales de Inuyasha en los alrededores. Llegó hasta el borde del pozo, se bajó de su bicicleta, que dejó a un lado, lanzó su bolso dentro del pozo y sin esperar más tiempo, saltó dentro…

… Y hubiera aterrizado en su tiempo, de no ser un par de fuertes brazos que la sujetaron en el aire.

"¿Otra vez intentabas escaparte de MI?" Le preguntó un Inuyasha muy enojado. "¿A dónde crees que vas?" Añadió mientras ponía a Kagome en el suelo.

"A casa." Dijo Kagome muy aburrida. "Como _YA_ te lo dije… :_suspiro resignado_: al menos unas 100 veces."

"Y Yo Te Dije Que No Puedes Irte A Casa." Gruñó enojado. "Todavía **TENEMOS QUE JUNTAR LOS TROZOS DE LA PERLA.**"

"¡Yo sé, Yo Sé! No es necesario que grites." Le respondió Kagome con otro gruñido, digno de un perro. "¡Me recuerdas eso **cada vez** que trato de irme a casa!"

"¡Y Me Sigues Ignorando!"

"No te ignoro: la Shikon no Tama es mi responsabilidad, pero Tengo Una Vida ¿Lo Sabías? Ahora… ¿Me Vas A Dejar Ir?"

"Como dijiste, es TU responsabilidad: Tu casa **puede** esperar."

"¿Y qué se supone que haga luego que la Shikon no Tama se complete¿Sentarme y esperar a lo que venga luego?"

"No es mi problema."

"¿No te IMPORTA?"

"No, no me importa, niña."

"¿Qué **NO** Te **IMPORTA**?"

"Exacto."

Kagome comenzaba a enojarse mucho.

"¡Claro! Si sólo te preocupas por ti mismo¿**NO**?"

"No, no sólo me preocupo por mi… también… :_sonrosado_: está mi mamá y… y…" Inuyasha miró a Kagome con una adorable expresión de niño malo taimado. "… también está esta chica que me gusta… y…"

"Kikyou. ¡JA¡Lo sabía! Y también te quieres convertir en un Youkai completo¡**HANYOU EGOÍSTA**!"

"¡OYE¿Quién dijo algo sobre Kikyou? Yo no iba a decir nada sobre ella." Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos indignado.

"Me Voy A Casa. No tengo porqué soportar esto: tengo que estudiar por el bien de mi educación."

"¿Para qué? Eres una mujer, no necesitas educación."

Si un hombre quiere enojar a una chica del siglo XXI hasta más allá de toda comprensión, con una simple oración, la que acaba de usar Inuyasha puede ser muy útil. Kagome, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía en las venas, empuñó las manos y se puso en punta de pies para encarar a Inuyasha. Se veía tan furiosa que el hanyou consideró prudente retroceder un paso. Kagome abrió la boca e Inuyasha podía ya presentir que 'la palabra' saldría de allí de un momento a otro…

… Una delicada mano cubrió la boca de Kagome en el último momento. Inuyasha suspiró de alivio.

"Por favor, Kagome-chan. No lo digas: mi cachorrito ha tenido dolores de espaldas estos días y no ha podido dormir bien." Le pidió Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha, tras soltarla.

"¡Feh, Okaa! Eso no es cierto: no me duele la espalda." Protestó un muy avergonzado Inuyasha.

"¡Izayoi-san, Qué Bueno Verla!" La saludó Kagome, relajándose un poco. Izayoi se volvió hacia su hijo.

"Acabas de decir algo muy grosero, Inuyasha. Discúlpate en _este_ minuto." Sentenció muy seria.

"Pero…"

"Dije que en **ESTE** minuto." Le ordenó muy severa.

Kagome miró a madre e hijo unos instantes. Inuyasha era bastante más alto que su mamá, y cuando este estaba en su forma humana, ambos se parecían muchísimo. Izayoi era una mujer muy dulce, amable y tierna, con una gran, pero triste, corazón. También podía ser muy severa y era tan observadora, que nada se le escapaba y cuando estaba de mal humor¡Vaya que Tenía **POCO** aguante! Era muy linda con Kagome. Inuyasha quería muchísimo a su mamá y la protegía con tanta fiereza como con la que protegía a Kagome, quien pensaba que esta actitud era absolutamente adorable.

Inuyasha pateó una invisible piedra, dando el aspecto de cachorrito apaleado: no le gustaba que su mamá lo regañase, más aún frente a Kagome y al resto de sus amigos. Al verlo tan incómodo, la joven e inexperta miko consideró que eso era suficiente castigo para el hanyou. Después de todo, un maternal regaño, y sus lágrimas cuando Izayoi no estaba disponible, funcionaban mejor que 100 'osuwaris'

"Lo lamento." Murmuró Inuyasha en voz baja. Izayoi tosió molesta. "¡Lo Lamento!" Dijo con voz normal.

"¿Sólo eso?"

"Lamento lo que te dije, Kagome." Inuyasha miró unos segundos a su madre. "No volverá a pasar." Añadió avergonzado, con la vista fija en el suelo.

"No hay problema, nada más cumple esa promesa." Le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

"¡Ese es Mi Cachorrito Hermoso!" Exclamó Izayoi abrazando el brazo de su hijo.

"¡Hahahue!"

"¿Qué¿No puedo llamar a mi cachorrito hermoso '_cachorrito hermoso'_ todas las veces que quiera?"

"Sí puedes, pero no en público… ¡Me da vergüenza!

"No seas así, soy tu Hahahue." Protestó Izayoi, acariciando las orejas de su hijo. Luego de unos momentos, la mujer encaró a Kagome. "¿Te vas a casa, cariño?"

"Sí. Tengo un examen ENORME mañana… ¿Quiere venir conmigo a casa? Estoy segura que mi Okaa estaría feliz de verla de nuevo, Izayoi-san."

**"¡NO¡TÚ NO TE VAS A…!"** Comenzó Inuyasha, pero…

"Sí, sí se va." Interrumpió su madre. El hanyou se cruzó de brazos y suspiró un Feh entre sus dientes. Izayoi se volvió hacia Kagome. "A mi también me gustaría mucho ir, cariño, pero no puedo: tengo que ir al mercado en la siguiente villa para conseguir comida para este muchacho y para mi. Inuyasha está en pleno crecimiento y hay que darle comida a todas horas. Vestirlo sale más barato." Bromeó la mujer.

"¡OYE!" Bufó Inuyasha todo rojo.

"¿Va en serio, Izayoi-san?" Se lamentó Kagome.

"Sí… :_suspiro_: Tengo que ir allí, por el oscuro bosque, que está lleno de youkai y hombres armados hasta los dientes, y luego pasar toda la tarde escogiendo cosas y regateando precios, para después regresar por ese mismo peligroso bosque. Sola. :_suspiro_: Sí, tengo que ir al mercado." Izayoi observó melancólica el camino. "Toda solita."

Kagome reprimió una sonrisa, mientras Izayoi seguía observando el camino. Inuyasha se metió los brazos dentro de sus mangas y observó en la dirección contraria. Kagome sabía perfectamente qué era lo que Izayoi-san quería… y a juzgar por lo que veía, la tipa era toda una experta en conseguirlo.

"…"

"…"

"Feh... Yo voy contigo, Hahahue." Dijo Inuyasha tras suspirar derrotado y dejar caer los brazos. La mera sugerencia de que algo malo podía pasarle a su madre hacía que sus tripas se retorcieran de disgusto. "Hasta te voy a ayudar con los paquetes." Izayoi puso los ojos muy brillantes.

"¿EN SERIO? OH, **¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ!** Mi Querido Cachorrito Hermoso Va A Ir Conmigo." Izayoi le dio un sorpresivo abrazo a su hijo. "¡Como cuando era un pequeño y adorable cachorro! Te voy a comprar una paleta, ya lo verás, de esas que te gustan tanto."

"Ya, ya¡Me encanta que estés feliz! Pero no exageres." Protestó Inuyasha. Izayoi lo dejó ir y lo observó maternalmente. "¡Hahahue! Por favor, no frente a Kagome." Suplicó el hanyou con un mohín en la cara. Su madre le ignoró y comenzó a peinarle el flequillo.

"No seas tan tímido: me recuerdas a tu padre y su timidez siempre le hizo pasar vergüenzas. Voy a estar en la casa esperando a que vayas por mi. Despídete de Kagome-chan y no te atrases." Izayoi se volvió hacia Kagome. "¡Adiós Cariño! Buena suerte en tu examen... ¡Ah! Disculpa... ¡sería mucha molestia pedirte más ramen?"

"En lo absoluto: le traeré más ramen." Sonrió Kagome tras hacer una cortés reverencia. "Muchas gracias por todo, Izayoi-san."

"De nada, cariño. Inuyasha… te estaré esperando: Sé amable con Kagome-chan.

"Siee mamá."

La mamá de Inuyasha se alejó con tranquilidad en la dirección de la aldea de Kaede. Kagome miró a Inuyasha, quien se estaba rascando el cuello, algo sonrosado, quizás preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado recién. El Hanyou de pronto miró a Kagome, aún algo avergonzado.

"Tengo que llevar a mi Hahahue al mercado… y… este… ¡Debes Regresar Mañana Al Atardecer!" Dijo muy, muy rápido.

"Estaré aquí a la puesta de sol. Sé lindo con tu okaasan." Kagome le dio un rápido abrazo. "¡Adiós y cuídense mucho!"

"Adiós… y suerte mañana."

"Gracias."

Inuyasha se fue al trote hacia la aldea, en pos de su madre, mientras Kagome se sentaba en el borde del pozo, con los pies hacia adentro, lista para saltar en cualquier instante. La chica miró hacia atrás unos momentos con una gran sonrisa… para luego dejarse caer hasta su tiempo.

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**PS:** Ahora sí llegamos al final de esta colección de Oneshots, aunque seguiré subiendo los demás. Estuve casi dos años sin traducir esto (de vaga nada más). Pero bueno, dicen que más vale tarde que nunca. Este shot vale por un inédito, pues es la primera vez que se publica en castellano. Gracias por su apoyo y **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
